Kavra's Roleplay Area
Kavra's Roleplay Area includes the sets from Kavra's stories on YT feel free to roleplay as your favourite characters, re-create some of the scenes but most importantly have fun! -Game's description Kavra's ''' '''Roleplay Area is a game on ROBLOX where players can roleplay as the characters in Kavra's stories. The game is found in Kavra's Fan Group �� on ROBLOX. It has over 20 million visits. Overview Kavra's Roleplay Area gains characters and locations from the series as soon as Kavra puts them into canon of his property. The game also has several game passes. The place will eventually grow larger as more series are made. Stories ROBLOX players are able to create and record their own series in the roleplay area using the camera tool, ROBLOX's camera in the settings or use their own cameras. Here are the current official series from Kavra, including characters and locations: * BULLY - Located within the spawn area. ** Characters' morphs: Victim Girl (bald), Blue Boy (casual and the prison uniform), Red Dress Girl (casual, casual fat and the prison uniform), Noob (casual and the prison uniform), Unnamed Prisoner (casual and the prison uniform), Crybaby, Lavender, Sia and her Minions, Cashier and the Policeman. ** Locations: Victim Girl's house, Sia's house, the school, Red Dress Girl's house, the prison, the forest (Forest Was Removed) and the road (along with Amelia's Caf). * Amy - Located at the platform borders. ** Characters' morphs: Amy, Maria, Jody, Brian, Jack and Amy's Parents. ** Locations: the street (along with Amy's house) and the school. * Sleepover - Located between BULLY and THE QUEEN. ** Characters' morphs: Grace, Andy, Aby, Leo, Emily, Emily's Parents, Meanie and Meanie's Friend. ** Locations: Emily's house and the school. * THE QUEEN - Located near BULLY, behind Emily's house in Sleepover locations (Snow Castle included as well, near BULLY locations). ** King's Castle characters' morphs: King, Bianca, Jiggle, Guard, Red Dress Girl (her queen character), Bacon, Lavender (mutated). *** Snow Castle characters' morphs: Snow Queen and Snow Guard. ** Locations: King's Castle, the forest, the village, the church and the Snow Castle. * SCHOOL TRAGEDY - Located near Amelia's Caf, at the end of the road. ** Characters' morphs: Kendall, Principal, Megan, Bethany, Meatball, Chloe (casual and prom), Markus and Jay. ** Locations: the school and Chloe's shack. * Orphanage - Located in the central part of the platform. ** Characters' morphs: Evan, Eliza, Caroline, Miss Pinktastic, Ocra, Ocra's Son, Jur, Daniel, Skyler, Lucas and Ashley. ** Locations: Ocra's Orphanage. Face Changer At the left of the screen, you can find a button saying Face Changer. It features 36 faces the player can use to make the role play in this game more alive. Sad and pensive.png Crying.png Razmazana maskara.png Happy.png Crying usable.png Chibi.png Kawaii.png Doodle angry.png Sinister.png Worried.png Whata.png Laugh.png Boiling red.png Scared.png Huh-0.png Neutral.png Psycho smile.png Vampire.png Snore.png Teeth shine.png Cross.png Doodle anxious.png It wasnt me.png I LOVE THIS FACE.png Not amused.png DED..png Confused.png This is for you.png Whine.png Sob.png Hm.png Scarlet.png Funky.png Mmm.png Awh.png I dont like that taste.png Violent Server Kavra's Roleplay Area VIOLENT is a series of servers linked to the Role Play Area. The only difference than the normal one is that in the VIOLENT servers players can kill each other, hence the name "Violent". On this page you can directly go to the VIOLENT servers, but in the Role Play Area there's a portal in order to access them. Originally the portal took appearance on a turquoise tile, but now it resembles a red pool. ROBLOX players can go back to the Role Play Area from the VIOLENT servers as well.But now you can no longer play it. The link in the info box will send you to a game called Kavra's Roleplay Area BIG SERVER but when played send you to normal Kavra's Roleplay Area instanly. Game passes The game currently contains eight Game Passes to enhance the role play. They are: # ''Sia's Radio! ''- Gives user a boombox resembling one that Sia has, except that they can change its color. Costs 80 Robux. # ''Amelia's Barista ''- Gives user access to working at Amelia's Caf, thus being able to serve customers behind the counter. Costs 175 Robux. # ''Speed & Gravity Coil - ''Includes two tools, a gravity coil and a speed potion. Costs 99 Robux. # ''Green Tea - ''Gives user a cup of Green Tea they can use to poison others. Costs 150 Robux # ''VIP - ''Gives user access to harmless, VIP commands. Costs 200 Robux. # ''Buggy - ''Gives user their personal Buggy that is available in multiple colors. Costs 150 Robux. # ''Pets - ''A pet will be unlocked for a user. Their gender can be chosen, there is several commands for them (e.g. "light" and "gun", which fires by saying "shoot"). Costs 150 Robux. # ''Name Tags - ''User is able to edit their ROBLOX username to more suitable, fan character or Kavra character's name. Costs 100 Robux. Gallery Pass1.png|Sia's Radio! Pass2.png|Amelia's Barista Pass3.png|Speed & Gravity Coil Pass4.png|Green Tea Pass5.png|VIP Pass6.png|Buggy Pass7.png|Pets Pass8.png|Name Tags Category:Games